Tainted Hearts
by Crystallised-Hearts
Summary: The city watch patrolled the streets. The overseers were hunting me for a crime I didn't commit. Weepers roamed the sewers and the rats thrived. I was all that was left of my family and I had to fend for myself. Survival was all that seemed to matter.
1. Chapter 1

Tainted Hearts

Chapter 1

In the months that followed the death of the empress, my life, like everyone else, had changed. The rat plague got worse and spread through Dunwall like a wild fire, but in my opinion it was much more brutal and merciless. The city guards and Overseers prowled the streets, which didn't give me many options when it came to scavenging. It was no secret that the weepers roamed the sewers below and I wouldn't dare go down there. There weren't many survivors left that didn't work for the Lord Regent, city watch or street gangs. Simple folk like myself were left to waste away. No one cared, especially the Overseers. Over time I noticed that they became paranoid over the Outsider and took away anyone who was hinted to have practiced black magic. It was always people like me though, survivors. No noble was ever accused.

I once saw one of the mansions further up Dunwall. I remembered the lights and heard the sounds of people cheering and the tap of raised glasses in celebration. I always wondered why the rich were so cheerful in such troubled times. Perhaps it was because their life hadn't changed much. I knew they ill-favored commoners and to them the plague was probably a gift rather than a curse. Perhaps it was a charade that distracted them from the nightmare I had to live. Perhaps, to them, ignorance was bliss.

A low howl brought me out my thoughts.

My thumb circled my teardrop-shaped pendant. It was the only thing I had left of value that reminded me of my family.

I watched as the two masked men patrolled the streets with their wolfhound. Sporadically, the wolfhound spotted something in the dark and dashed over to investigate. I waited for those moments. My fear was that the Overseers would find me.

The building to my left, abandoned, but I saw its open window and hope fluttered in my chest. I bit my lip and carefully crept past the empty whiskey bottles scattered across the streets. I tried my best to stay away from the lamps that hung motionlessly in the evening air.

Rats scurried past my feet, mostly likely in search of their next meal. It was strange how we had that in common. The window ledge was low enough for me to climb through. I hoped that no one noticed.

The hallway was how I expected: covered in a fine layer of dust with most of the doors boarded up. The house was unsurprisingly cold, the air whistled through the cracks in the walls and nipped at my skin. The floorboards creaked under my weight and my eyes searched for any valuables that could have been left when the previous owners abandoned the place.

One of the doors was parted and led to a bedroom. The burgundy drapes and chipped flooring reminded me of my home. I remembered the light shone through the window each morning and the annoying yet strangely amusing laughter of children outside. My younger sister would sometimes wander in if I had missed breakfast. She would try everything to get me to wake up.

The room gently turned back to the way it was; the drapes were torn in a variety of places, the window left cracked and broken and the floor covered in dried blood. Images of fire, the house aflame and my parents' screams appeared in my mind. I was trapped in the room, the only chance I had was to escape through the window, but as the smoke rose I heard my father scream my name. He was on the other end of the door when-

The sound of broken glass filled my ears. The memory faded and I saw the smashed vase on the floor beside me. I must have knocked it over. I waited for a few moments to make sure no one had heard and then collected the pieces and placed them back on the table. I didn't want to remember the past and yet the memories seemed to always resurface.

_'Why can't I just forget?'_ I thought.

Some of the cupboards were empty but surprisingly there was food in the wardrobe.

_'Why would someone hide food in here of all places?'_ I wondered.

I stuffed the clothes and food into my sack. I was glad to have found some sort of food and clothing. I couldn't remember the last time I ate a decent meal.

The thundering noise echoed through the darkness; the repeated drumming of wood and turning metal made me realise that I was not alone. I pulled my knife out and held my breath.

"Open up. We know you're in there!" the man's voice was shrill, spine-tingling, like nails on a chalkboard. My grip on the weapon tightened. "It's no use. Get this door open."

"Shit," I cursed.

Before I knew it the men flung themselves at the door. I grabbed the sack and jumped out of the window. My body trembled when it hit the ground.

"There she is! There's the witch!" the Overseer screamed.

The world around me shook and blurred; grey and black filled my vision as I raced through the labyrinth of buildings. A burning sensation filled my lungs and I gasped for air. My heart drummed fiercely beneath my aching ribs and I knew that if it had not been for the adrenaline that coursed through my veins, I would have passed out, left to the fate of my hunters. They were so close that I could practically feel their heavy breaths against my neck. Their angry calls drowned out all other sounds. They tormented me with false promises if I surrendered to them. I knew better than to stop.

A war between exhaustion and survival ravaged my body, each as constant and demanding as the other. I didn't want to consider what might happen if, or maybe when, they caught me. The shouts of my pursuers continued. Distracted by them, my leg was pulled back and thrashed in all directions.

"Get off of me!" I shrieked; the appearance of the wolfhound almost paralyzed me with fear.

The animal loosened its grip. The Overseers closed in on me, their swords pointed at my chest and their twisted masks hid the smirks I knew they had. The hound circled us and the Overseers looked between one another.

"What should we do with her?" one of them asked, his voice dripped with venom.

The other pointed to the alleyway. "We'll take her back to the Abbey. Those were the orders."

He slowly turned to me, took off his mask and frowned. "To think we've spent two weeks looking for you, woman." His dark eyes, hidden under dark circles, narrowed. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

I gritted my teeth and carefully pulled out my knife. He reached for me but before he could react I lashed out. He growled when the knife slashed his cheek and drew back. A fine trail of crimson slid down his face and covered his hand.

"You bitch!"

I forgot about the other Overseer and within a few moments a sharp pain ran through the back of my head. My eyes darkened and I fell to the floor.

"You'll pay for that!" the Overseer yelled.

I stilled at the wolfhound's low growl and the ear-piercing screech the Overseer's sword made against the stone. I covered my face and waited for his inevitable strike.

"What the-?" the Overseer cried. I forced my hands away and watched with disbelieving eyes.

White and black figures drew into the light. Long, disfigured tails trailed behind them. Their beady eyes were attentive, they watched as the Overseer staggered back. Their jagged fangs became more pronounced and when the Overseer fell they knew it was their time to strike. Arms and legs were flung in all directions as the rats conquered him. Chunks of flesh were ripped from the body, some of the rats left their pack; satisfied with their part of the meal.

The other Overseer stared at his friend with wide eyes and even when the wolfhound tried to help he didn't move. He was frozen in place and all colour drained from his cheeks.

The light ringing that plagued my ears dragged me out of my state. It was difficult to focus, black spots warped my vision and my head span but I managed to pull myself up with the use of a nearby wall.

The man's cry was soon a distant echo, but it might have been because he had lost the will to speak. The sack fell from my shoulders and I rubbed my forehead.

"Thank the Outsider I got out of there," I sighed in relief.

"You're going nowhere, witch!"

With a pained grunt the Overseer lifted me into the air.

"You are going to pay for what you've done!" His expression reminded me of the look a wild animal gave its prey before it ripped its throat open.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

I struggled against him with the little energy I had left. My foot came in contact with his groin and my fist hit his cheek. He slumped against the wall; his eyes tightly shut. I took that as my chance to leave. I grabbed my sack and ran away. I didn't stop until I was sure I was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Overseer Warren..._

There was a faint patter of water and the hammer of heavy boots against the ground. The place I was in, wherever it was, had the familiar musty scent of an opened, three week old brined hagfish tin, mixed with the unforgettable stench of wolfhound. I must have been near the kennels. My eyes parted for the briefest moment, but in that moment I was able to make out two shadows, both looking down at me.

"Are you awake?" a man asked. I felt pressure on both shoulders and the world rocked from side to side. "Warren? Brother Warren, can you hear me?"

My eyes flew open at the mention of my name. Familiar faces stared back with surprised expressions. I winced at the sharp pain in my head and Brother Adams pushed me back against the bed.

"Careful, you were in poor condition when we found you."

I blinked several times, unable to recollect any memories. "Where... am I?"

"You are back at the Abbey, brother. In the barracks."

"The barracks?" My mind started to clear and I met his worried gaze. "What happened?"

I noticed another figure move and the corners of my mouth twitched.

"We were going to ask you the same question," Jones said with a one sided smirk.

"You were due back here hours ago," Adams explained. "We found what we think is Brother Ervin, but it is hard to tell because there isn't much left of him."

Memories of the rats filled my mind as did the screams Ervin made. I held my head in my hands and let out a shaky breath. "He... he's gone, then?"

Adams nodded. "Sorry Warren, I know he was your friend."

A flash of red filled my mind as did a face.

"It was her fault," I muttered, unable to contain the bitterness in my voice.

Both Adams and Jones looked between each other, their lips set in a fine line. The image of the woman's face faded from my mind and with it, some of my anger.

"What are you talking about? What woman?"

"Ervin and I had orders. We were sent to track down some woman by the name of Katherine Sinnett," I sighed and unclenched my fist. "Her family was rumored to have practiced black magic a couple of months back, but from what I know, her family was killed in a house fire. She survived."

"And these were the orders from Brother Devitt?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"So, what happened?" Jones asked and leaned closer, obviously interested.

"I don't know. I heard sounds coming from one of the buildings. Ervin knocked on the door I saw her jump out of the window."

"But what happened to leave Brother Ervin in such a state?" Adams interrupted.

I held my hand up. "I'm getting to that part. The woman led us to an alleyway where she must have cast some sort of spell. Rats came out of nowhere and started to attack Ervin. I went after her. I fell back and must have hit my head on something. That's all I remember."

Adams slowly stroked his bearded chin. "It sounds like she has the Outsiders influence."

"Did you see her cast the spell?" Jones asked.

I frowned. "No, I didn't see her do it, but there is no other explanation. The rats didn't attack her."

Adams slowly crossed his arms. "I see."

There was a dull pain in my left cheek. My hand gently traced the outline of it.

Jones half smirked, half grimaced. "That cut looks pretty bad. Looks like the witch can put up a fight."

"Whatever, Jones."

Adams looked between the two of us, pinched the bridge of his nose and rose from his seat. "Brother Devitt was looking for you, probably about your orders. He should be out on patrol in Holger Square. I'd go and find him if I were you."

I looked down at my fists and noticed that the knuckles had turned white. I exhaled and uncurled my fingers. "Alright."

Both Jones and Adams headed out the barracks. I was left to my thoughts.

I couldn't get the images of Ervin out of my mind. I was a coward to have stood and watched as he was eaten alive. I had seen worse things than that, far worse and yet I did nothing to prevent his fate. If anything, I should have ended his misery, but I didn't. Instead I went after the woman and left him to die. My anger blinded me. My orders were to bring her back alive and yet once I saw the rats my thoughts turned to murder.

"Void take her," I spat.

Outside, the pitiless rain fell with a fierce force that almost threw me back into the barracks. The sharp sparks of light attempted to pierce the blackened sky. Rain water flooded the majority of the back yard and even the three Overseers that patrolled the area had trouble getting through. The other Overseers, I assumed, had turned in for the night.

Under the cover of the buildings, hidden in the smallest corners were the rats. I was surprised by how many there were and by how hard the wolfhounds tried to kill them, only to be pulled back by their masters. I tried to stay as far away from the rats as possible. Any movement on their part made the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

I stopped in the middle of Holger Square at seeing Brother Devitt by the tall monument outside of the Abbey's office building. I cleared my throat, straightened my back and stepped forward.

"Ah, Brother Warren. It's good to see you're awake," he said, his words feigned. We both knew his true feelings. I was sure he regretted the fact that I was still alive. "The woman was not with you so I must assume that she is dead, correct?"

My fingers twitched. "No, she got away."

His eyes widened. "Really?" His surprise almost sounded genuine. "And how could you let this happen?"

I bit my tongue, literally. "It wasn't my fault, sir. The woman used some sort of magic on us. We were no match."

"And yet you came back with minor injuries, unlike your associate, what was his name? William? Scott?"

"Beg your pardon sir but his name was Ervin, and yes, but only because I chased her down when she tried to escape."

"But she escaped anyway, correct?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Which makes you responsible."

"Yes."

Brother Devitt lightly tapped his chin. It was hard to figure out his thoughts as his eyes were turned away from me.

A moment later he crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. "You know I don't like you Warren. Ever since you joined the order you have been a thorn in my side and I have waited for the day you would make a mistake, but I did not think it would be like this. If that woman is not apprehended or killed, we both get the blame. That is not something I'm going to let happen, so, I'm giving me the chance to leave us and hunt her down."

I was taken aback by that. "What?"

He turned so that he had his back to me. "You have two hours before I make you leave. Don't bother coming back until she has been dealt with."

I reluctantly bowed my head and walked away.

I knew if the woman wasn't captured then it would draw the attention of the other Overseers. As an Overseer myself, I had a responsibility to protect people from the Outsider's tyranny. If one person baring the corruption of the Outsider was left to wander the streets of Dunwall, who knew how far the Outsider's influence could spread. Whatever happened with the woman, magic or not, she had to be captured or killed. If any of the other Overseers found out that I had not dealt with her (seen as a simple task by some), then they could start to doubt my position as an Overseer. That was something I could not allow to happen.

There was also what happened to Ervin. He was my friend, and even though I should have helped prevent his fate, it was her fault for summoning those demonic creatures in the first place. I was honor bound to get revenge. I owed him that much.

An hour later I had gathered what supplies I would need for the mission and headed to the streets. The previous storm had calmed and all that was left was the occasional rain droplet or two. I had hoped to leave without rousing attention, but I should have known that Brother Jones would find me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as I was about to leave Holger Square.

I rolled my eyes. "I've been given permission to leave the Abbey for a while. I'm under orders so I'm going to have to go, Jones."

"So soon after what happened? I'm not stupid, Warren, what's going on?"

I wiped the sweat from my brow and pulled my mask down. "It's just business. Nothing for you to worry about."

"I don't believe you."

"Well there's nothing you can do about it."

"Is this about the witch?"

I shook my head at the younger man. He didn't understand. "Look, it's my fault that Ervin was killed. The least I can do is stop the woman from killing anyone else. I have to do this."

"I know," he sighed. "But you're a stubborn fool."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Just watch yourself out there. The Abbey isn't going to be the same if you get killed."

I smiled. "Don't worry about me, Jones. I'll be back."

"Good luck to you then. Remember the seven strictures and you will not fail. May all the spirits guide you and may our enemy be sent to the Void where she belongs."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Katherine..._

In the distance was the crumbled ruin I called home, relief and exhaustion slowly took over. The place was its usual dark and dreary self. The chipped bricks and smashed windows made the place look worse than it actually was, but it was nothing like my previous home. At nights it was always cold, like how I imagined Tyvia would be but without the snow and frost. When I first found the house, it looked like it had been dropped from the sky over a hundred years ago. Even the improvements I managed to make barely made any difference, like the use of the bookshelves to replace the shattered glass and the tables to cover the gaps in the walls so the rats couldn't get in. To be honest, I knew I was lucky. Most buildings housed dead bodies, tied in white bed sheets. Others were abandoned, but they weren't in a safe area.

I turned the key in the lock and with a high-pitched creak the door opened. My eyes darted to the empty chair and without even thinking I moved towards it, my feet dragged behind me. The sack on my shoulder fell with a heavy thud and I flew into the arms of the chair.

I shouldn't have risked scavenging the district. It was too close to the Abbey and I knew when I saw those two Overseers that I should have left, but I didn't and I almost got caught. I was stupid, but also desperate. It was at times like that that I thought back to my life before the plague, I thought about my family and even what my father would have thought if he saw me like I was.

I missed him. Out of my family, he was the one I was close to. If only he didn't die in the fire.

_"Katherine, get out of here!" Father yelled amidst the chaos._

_"What? No, Papa-"_

I remembered how the blanket of flame ignited the bedroom door and blinded my sight. It growled and shrieked as it tore through the house with a fierce fury, similar to a caged animal. Father tried to suppress his coughs and shout loud enough for me to hear.

_"Katherine... you... need to get out of here!"_

I heard the flames tear through the attic, strips of white paint flaked off of the walls of the bedroom.

_"B-But what about mother, and Elizabeth, and you? I-I can't-" _

_"We'll... we'll be... fine. Get out of here and whatever you... do, do not let the... the Overseers find you!"_

I was going to argue back, but at that point the seared heat had started to carve burns into my skin and the acrid smoke had wrapped around my throat. It was almost impossible to breath and I was at the point where most of my rational thoughts had left my mind, replaced with ones of survival. My body was a battering ram. I threw myself at the window until the hinges flew off and it burst open. The last words I heard my father say were 'do not let the Overseers find you,' before I climbed down the drainpipe and made my escape.

Most of the memories after that were a blur.

A sudden wave of sadness overcame me. Life wasn't going to be the same. I blinked back the tears that had started to form in my eyes and ran a shaky hand through my hair.

Something heavy landed on my lap and I heard the sharp intakes of breath. I opened one eye and smiled at the loveable eyes that stared back.

"Let me guess, you're hungry?" I sighed. Lucky barked in reply.

I groaned at the pain in my legs and limped over to the sack of supplies. I pulled out a tin of potted whale meat and emptied it into the wolfhound's dish. Lucky jumped straight at the bowl and gobbled the food down as if it was his first meal in weeks.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't eat so fast or you'll make yourself sick."

As expected he didn't listen, merely tilted his head to the side and then went back to the food.

I found the poor wolfhound wandering the streets a few days after I had found the house. He was alone and had injured his leg pretty badly. He was hard to get close to, he even bit me once, but when I gained his trust he stayed with me. I was glad I had found him when I did. He was good company. If I didn't have him I was sure I would have lost my sanity. I often wondered where he came from. I knew the Overseers kept wolfhounds, but Lucky was much friendlier than the ones I came across.

I turned to sit by the furnace with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. Once Lucky was finished with his meal he plodded over and sat next to me. I stared at the embers of the fire as they flew into the chimney and after a few moments, allowed my eyes to flicker shut.

By the time I awoke the moon had risen from behind the district's buildings. I looked at the tattered journal by the furnace and picked it up along with an ink pot and quill.

_Entry Fifteen_

_I'm still alive, which is good. Though, I've forgotten how long it's been since the plague started. I... I can't even remember the date. Lucky and I are still here, still living in this place, at least until there is no more food to scavenge. I almost got caught by some Overseers, hit one pretty badly with my knife and the other, well; I doubt he'll be coming after me._

It was really strange, though. A swarm of rats came out of nowhere and killed one of them. I've never seen anything quite like it. I've noticed that there are more and more rats and they are becoming more feral. I don't know why and I know it sounds mad but I'm sure of it. I've never seen rats take on a full grown man before, especially a gang. Something's happening to the city, whether the result of the plague has yet to be seen.

For now I guess I'll carry on surviving, like I have much choice. Sometimes I think that this is all some twisted nightmare and that I'll soon wake up back at home in a warm bed instead of a flee ridden mattress. Deep down I know this is real, but it's nice to think that everything will go back to the way it was.

~ Katherine Sinnett, age twenty two, Dunwall.

Lucky whined beside me and I lightly patted his head. The journal fell from my hands and I hid further under the blanket. As the light of the furnace started to go out and the room turned to black, my eyes drifted shut and I allowed sleep to take me once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Overseer Warren..._

Dark, dingy and dripping with unseen dangers, derelict buildings formed the alleyway that didn't seem to have an end. I tried to tell myself that it was just a gap between two rows of old terraced houses built decades ago, but the look of it was cold and uninviting. Shuffling vermin held claim to the place, it was their domain. By the look of the half-eaten corpse I guessed that the path was dangerous, but I knew I had no choice but to enter the alley. The alleyway was the only way to get to the other side of the district without alerting the city watch. I had to take the risk.

The further I walked, the stronger the smell of stale urine and faeces entered my nose, even through the mask. It was at times like that that I envied the Whalers in the flooded district. What I wouldn't have given to have had a gas mask.

Around the corner stood a large, heavy oak gate that blocked the majority of the path. The windows at the rear of the houses were sealed off and it seemed that the only way through was through the gate. I should have figured that someone had locked it from the other side, though.

The gate creaked as I climbed the wooden bars, but just as I made it to the top, something snapped. The wood crumbled beneath me and I hit the ground, head first.

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned. The sky span in a variety of directions and I had trouble regaining my breath.

"Well, now, would you look at that," a raspy voice taunted. I tilted my head in the direction of the two men, both wore mud-covered shirts and torn pants. They both stared down at me in interest. "What's an Overseer like you doin' in our territory, huh?"

I calmly stood and wiped the dust from my trousers. "That's none of your business, but if I was you two I would leave, or risk having to deal with the Abbey."

The smaller man crossed his arms and took a step forward. "And, uh, where are ya buddies, hmm?"

"I think he's alone, boss."

"I can see that, numb-skull!" he yelled and smacked his friend across the head. "As I was sayin', anything could happen to a lone Overseer wanderin' the streets, and the Abbey hasn't been too kindly to our friends lately."

"And how is that my problem?" I asked, not fazed by their foolish attempt of intimidation. "Look, I'm not looking for trouble. In fact, I'm willing to let you two go, in exchange for information."

The man was amused by that. He touched the tip of his chin. "Let us go? Ha! How badly did you hit your head? There's two of us and one of you. You don't stand a chance!"

The tip of my blade slashed the taller man's stomach. His eyes grew wild. A scream and an ungodly ringing shot through my ears. For the briefest moment I had no control of my body and watched as I collapsed. A minute later, I realised that the bastard must have hit me on the head. The pain slowly started to fade but soon reappeared in more force. The man kicked me, first in my head and then in the stomach.

"Damn Overseer!" he yelled through gritted teeth.

My eyes searched the ground for a weapon and when my hands touched something heavy, something with sharp edges; I didn't hesitate to smack it across the man's face. The broken bottle smashed and the man cried out, parts of the glass were lodged into his cheeks.

I grabbed my sword and used the hilt to hit his face again. The man slumped to the ground and gasped.

With a pained grunt I lifted him into the air.

"Now, about... our deal..." I panted and tried to ignore the ache in my limbs.

"W-What do you want to know?" he stuttered, his fingers touched the area where his tooth had been knocked out.

I freed my hands and let him fall. "I'm looking for a red haired woman, young looking and probably worshipping the Outsider. Have you seen her?"

The man barked out a laugh, something I didn't expect. "I think you better go and search the Golden Cat, buddy. Plenty of whores there for ya and I even bet that some of them are worshipping the Outsider."

I gritted my teeth. I didn't have time for such a fool. "This is serious Abbey business. Either tell me what you know or I'll be forced to kill you were you stand."

"Wait, wait, hold on there buddy!" the man pleaded with his hands in the air. "I think I do remember seeing a red haired woman. Yeah, she tried to steal from a friend of mine once, I remember her. He chased her away but I do remember her coming through this way a few times. Maybe she lives in one of the abandoned houses or somethin'?"

I smirked. "Good. Now get out of here. We never spoke."

"No problem. The last thing I need is for people to think that I've been helpin' you out of all people. That's a death wish."

I left the men in the alleyway. I doubted the taller one would survive long with the injury I gave him and the shorter one looked like he had the beginnings of the plague by how pale he was. Served him right.

Night soon fell across Dunwall, which made my work much easier. In the shadows I was harder to detect and the darkness helped me locate a place where the witch may have lived. A light shone in the window of a broken-down house not too far away. Smoke rose from the chimney. Someone lived there, whether it was the witch had yet to be seen.

I heard someone hum from inside the house. I tapped the door handle.

Locked.

The humming continued, though it almost fell silent when I rounded the corner and tried my luck with the back door. I was fortunate, though, as the door parted without so much as a creak.

_'Too easy,'_ I thought.

Interestingly, the humming ceased, as did any sign of movement. Caution was the first thought that ran through my mind. She was most likely aware of my presence and even if she wasn't, I wanted to catch her off guard. I wanted to prevent what happened to Ervin.

The fire still burned but there was no trace of the witch. Where could she of gone?

Behind I heard a growl, a deep, low sound. It was the unmistakable growl of a wolfhound. Our eyes met; man to beast. I knew by the way its fangs were shown and ears pulled back that I had no chance. The wolfhound had me.

Without so much as a blink the hound dug its razor-sharp teeth into my ankle. The pain was comparable to that of a hundred daggers continuously piercing my flesh. Even when I bit my arm I still cried out. The pain was so unbearable that I could feel my eyes burn from the tears I refused to let loose.

"Gah!" I screamed and kicked the hound's snout with my other foot.

I managed to set myself free but not for long. My leg was dragged back once more. The hound moved fast and all I could do was hold onto the door frame in an attempt to stop him from dragging me further down the corridor.

"Shit, get off of me you damn mutt!"

I noticed that the light from the fire had been blocked and when I looked left I was met with the sight of leather boots. I didn't get the chance to look up as my vision darkened and all feeling in my body vanished.


End file.
